Linny and Sasha's Mountain Adventure! (Christmas Special)
Linny and Sasha's Mountain Adventure! is the Christmas episode of the third series. Contentshide Plot Characters Locations Trivia Goofs Merchandise In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK DVD Packs WAL US DVD/VHS Packs AUS DVD Boxsets NZ GR DVD Boxsets NOR FIN JPN UKR GER DVD Boxsets DK IN BRA MYS ITA NL SER CHN THA TWN PlotEdit UK VersionUS Version Thomas is heading towards the small town called Ulfstead to greet the visitors. One day, Thomas announces that Thanksgiving is near and promises to bring them plenty of parcels. That night, however, an early snowstorm arrives and Thomas is given an extra mail car. Percy is unhappy that he cannot help, but his chance comes when Thomas is forced to give Percy his job in favor of another. Thomas is not pleased with the change, but Percy is delighted and sets off. ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure4 It's nearly Thanksgiving, and I'll bring you lots of letters and parcels! As he makes his way to the village, a man flags him down. He explains that he village is snowed under. Thomas and Percy work together to save the villagers, and Harold and Terence join in; Terence clears the snow, and Harold delivers their Thanksgiving dinner. Thomas then remembers that Percy has left his parcels in a siding. That night, Toby and Henrietta load up paint pots and parcels and sneak into the yard. When the engines wake up, they are surprised to find the sheds decorated with parcels. They all agree that it is the best Thanksgiving they have ever had. CharactersEdit Thomas Percy Toby Terence Harold Henrietta (does not speak) Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) Edward (cameo) Henry (cameo) Gordon (cameo) James (cameo) Duck (cameo) Donald (cameo) Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Bertie (cameo) Big Mickey (cameo) Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Farmer Finney (cameo) Harold's Pilots (cameo) Santa Claus (mentioned in UK dub) LocationsEdit The Waterfall Dryaw Tidmouth Sheds The Windmill Ulfstead Arlesburgh Harbour Lower Suddery Knapford (mentioned) TriviaEdit Stock footage from All at Sea is used. This episode was heavily edited specifically for its airing on Shining Time Station to remove all references to Christmas and replace them with references to Thanksgiving, since the Shining Time Station episode that it aired on ("Billy's Party") was a Thanksgiving-themed episode. The scene where Percy asks Thomas who Santa Claus is was also removed from the US version entirely. Due to this, the US release is the shortest episode to date. The US release is also the first series finale to not be Christmas-themed. A deleted scene that shows Thomas passing the windmill in this episode was later used in the sixth series intro. This episode marks the last appearance of Arlesburgh Harbour until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. In most US releases, the final music cue is cut to coincide with the Thanksgiving theme. However, on some copies of Percy's Ghostly Trick VHS, Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures and Ultimate Christmas DVDs, the cue is left in place. The last broadcast of this episode's UK version in Australia was Christmas Eve 2003 on ABC. This was the final episode to air on CiTV until No Sleep for Cranky on January 6, 2003. This is the final episode narrated by Radovan Vaculík in the Czech Republic, János Bata (for Minimax) & József Kerekes (for JimJam) in Hungary and Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. in Latin America (for Shining Time Station). Big Mickey, a fishing boat, the crawler tractor and a wooden shed from TUGS appear in the episode. GoofsEdit Harold simply drops the parcels without any parachutes, and thus some of them hit the people after bouncing on the ground. Because the scene where Percy asks Thomas who Santa Claus is was removed from the US version, the music and sound effects are out of sync after the point where that scene originally was. A deleted scene included in the song Toby shows that the tracks in the sheds end in front of the engines. The exterior shots of Tidmouth Sheds show it with the usual six berths, but in the interior shots, eleven tracks are shown. Through most of the episode, one of Percy's lamp irons is missing. In the close-up of the fogman, the studio is reflected in his lamp. In the Japanese narration, Douglas is mentioned when it is Donald who is shown. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ming Ming Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud